The Ultimate Fanfiction War
by JustFlyAKite
Summary: What will happen when Mikan and the others found THIS site? Fanfiction DOT net! Of course, a lot of craziness would happen, right?
1. Survey for Readers

**Author's Note: **I don't know if anyone had created a story like this before so uhm yeah . . . SPOILERS will be in this story! I will be picking up stories from other users so BEWARE! MUWAHAHAHAAH!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice or this site!!

**Warnings:** OOC! Meaning, ALL of the characters will be super out of character.

**Summary: **Mikan was surfing the interenet when suddenly, she found this site. Fanfiction DOT net! What will happen next?! Uh oh.Join Mikan and the others on their way to craziness!

**The Ultimate Fanfiction War  
**_written by: Kristine0926 a.k.a. AngelsKiss03_

**THIS IS JUST A SURVEY! I WILL BE POSTING CHAPTER 1 SOON!**

WARNING:

I WILL HAVE TO BORROW SOME PARTS FROM SOME RANDOM STORIES FROM RANDOM USERS IN HERE! THIS IS JUST A WARNING!

WOULD YOU GUYS LIKE ME TO MAKE THIS ONE? IT WILL BE HILARIOUS IF I STARTED BUT I NEED TO SURVEY PEOPLE - JUST TO MAKE SURE EVERYTHING IS EQUAL AND FINE!

-

-

**1:** Is it okay if I take some parts WITH CREDITS from random users? I mean, it would be rude if I didn't ask them so I guess I will be having permission from people who reviewed this story.

**2: **Would you guys like me to continue this story?

**REVIEWERS: **Is it okay if I picked on your stories?

-

-

Please review to answer. I need your guys' opinions!

I really enjoy having to talk to you guys and reading your thoughts about my weird ideas so just PLEASE!

**I WILL BE POSTING CHAPTER ONE SOON IF I HAD SOME PEOPLE'S OPINION ABOUT THIS AND WHEN I HAD SOME PEOPLE AGREE WITH MIKAN AND THE OTHERS READING THEIR FANFICS!**

**-**

HAHAHA.

-

I hope you guys will enjoy this and thanks for the people who WILL be reviewing and would be sharing their opinions and giving me permission to pick on their stories. It would be really great if Mikan and the others to read your fanfics, right? XD


	2. Chapter 1: The Discovery

**Summary: **Mikan was surfing the interenet when suddenly, she found _this _site. Can you believe it?! Fanfiction DOT net! What will happen next?! Uh oh. Join Mikan and the others on their way to craziness!

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the review so far. I didn't expect people to force me to continue on doing this story but I really did wanted to. I just thought that it'll be too much work but anyways, thanks! I really appreciate your guys' reviews. :) Oh and remember, I will ONLY include oneshot stories here but if it's going to be chaptered, it has to be really interesting or it's mine. Hehehh.

**Disclaimer: **This disclaimer will go for ALL of the chapters. I do not own Gakuen Alice and this site! But, I DO own this story plot, I think, and a few OCs (Original Characters) that will pop up here and there.

**Warnings:** OOC! Meaning, _some_ of the characters will be out of character. Don't say I didn't warn you.

**Credits to: **TokyoBend17! o.O Don't be alert! I'm giving all the credits to you on your story called _A Week In A Dog Form With You. _Kyahahaha. I SO much freakin' love that story! Oh and did I forget to mention to you guys that TokyoBend17 is my buddy? She's my friend here in FanfictionDOTnet and on Multiply AND in Cruchyroll. XD

**Readers: **You have to read _A Week In A Dog Form With You _by TokyoBend17, before reading this chapter, m'kay? So, go to my profile and look at my favorite stories and search it. Okay? :) If you don't want to read that story, I could care less but it's made by my friend . . SO READ IT! :D

Last updated: 10/12/08 : 8:59PM

**The Ultimate Fanfiction War - 1 - The Discovery**  
_written by: Kristine0926 a.k.a AngelsKiss03_

"_DINGGGGGG DOOOOONNNNNGGGGG DDDDIIIINNNGGGGGG DOOOONNNGGGGG"_

"Uhh! Hotaruuuu! Could you turn off the alarm clock??" Mikan shouted, half-asleep. Not noticing that it wasn't her alarm clock that was ringing. It was the school bell signaling that Homeroom would start any second now.

There was no response.

"Hotaru?" She repeated, now fully awake. She looked around the room. Then, she finally noticed. "OH MY GOSH! I'm super late for school!! I am so dead!" She ran towards the bathroom to brush her hair and teeth. There was no time to wait for the water to get warmer so she took a quick cold shower. "COOOLLLDDDD!!" She shivered.

After a very short two minutes, she got out of the bathroom and dressed into her uniform. While fixing her long shiny brunette hair, she noticed the alarm clock, so she grabbed it and threw it at the wall. "Stupid alarm clock."

-

When Mikan got to school, several steps away from the dormitory, it was already break time. She caught up with Hotaru and the others.

"Good morning!!" Mikan said as she smiled carelessly. As expected, before Anna and the others could greet her, she was already flying at the sky because of her bestfriend's Baka Gun. Mikan landed not too far away from them. "Awww . ."

Anna, Nonoko and Yuu ran towards her to ask if she's all right while Hotaru started walking the opposite way. "Idiot." Hotaru murmured.

The bell rang again signaling that the 10 minute break is over. All of them went to their class as their sensei started taking attendance and soon began to discuss.

-TIME SKIP-

Math class was finally over. Jinno-sensei didn't gave any detention today, which made the students wonder why. Well, except for Natsume and Hotaru, of course. After three short minutes, Misaki-sensei entered the room as he ordered the students to return to their assigned seats and started discussing Biology.

-TIME SKIP . . AGAIN-

Time passes by so quickly. It was already lunch time before Mikan could even notice that History class was finally over. The majority of elementary students went towards the cafeteria while some went to the hallways to hang-out and not eat their lunch.

At the cafeteria, Mikan sat beside Hotaru, who was eating crab brains. She tried to come up a conversation but Koko or the others ended up making a conversation first.

After a few minutes, Mikan finished her lunch and decided to walk around herself. As she was walking, she saw Natsume reading a manga under the Sakura Tree where they used to talk to each other about their problems. So, she decided to go there.

When she reached the Sakura Tree, she sat at the opposite side where Natsume is sitting. "Neh, Natsume," Mikan started.

Natsume didn't respond but Mikan kept on going. "Why is it that . . Hmm, nevermind." Natsume still didn't respond. A couple of minutes before the bell would ring, Mikan stood up. "Well, see ya later, Natsume!" She smiled carelessly and then she ran away from the boy.

"Idiot." Natsume smirked as he was looking at the brunette.

-TIME SKIP-

All the classes were finally over for the day. Mikan is still thinking if Hotaru was still mad at her because Hotaru keeps ignoring her whenever Mikan tried to say something to her. "Neh neh, Anna-chan . . Do you think Hotaru is still mad at me?"

"Uhm, well . . I don't know about that." Anna responded while thinking of something to say to change the topic. "Heeeyy, uhm . . Why don't I go to your dorm tonight for a sleepover?"

"YESSS!! That would be great!!" Mikan squeeled! "Ask Hotaru if she could--"

"No." Hotaru interrupted. She finally said something to Mikan today. "I have something important to do. See ya."

"Bu . . Bu . . BUUUTTTT!!" Mikan shouted, making puppy-dog eyes.

Natsume and Ruka happens to past by so Natsume said, "Shut up, ugly." He smirked as he looked down at her. "Come on, Ruka."

Mikan suddenly changed her mood. "NATSUMMMEEEE YOUUU GOOD-FOR-NOTHING JERKKK!!"

-LATER THAT NIGHT-

"Anna, I'm booooooored." Mikan whined to Anna who is now at Mikan's dorm for their sleepover. "There's nothing to doooo." She complained again as she was playing around a pink couch. Her head layed upside down. "Why isn't there anything good to watch today, again?" She asked as she kept flipping the channel.

"Well, uhm. I forgot. Ugh, I don't really know." Anna replied. She stood up and saw Mikan's laptop, which gave her an idea on what to do.

--

The next day

Mikan's POV

School has just finished. It was like any other day. Today was like yesterday and the day before that and I really think that today will just likely be tomorrow . . . I sighed. I directly went to my bed as I reached my dormitory room. I started thinking why nothing really changes from here on out. I took a short nap . . .

After waking up, it was already night time. I started off surfing the net. I typed in our school's name which is _Gakuen Alice _on google. I had no idea why would I do such a dumb thing, but oh well. I waited for a second and there it is. I clicked images which is at the top left corner, to see our school's pictures. I sighed. I was still bored. I clicked back. I was so glumly.

I clicked next. . . Next. . . But then, before I could click next again, something caught my interest. . . It was a bunch of letters saying _'Gakuen Alice - Fanfiction DOT net'. _So, without thinking, my hand abruptly moved a centimeter and pressing the left button of the mouse, the screen suddenly changed. I looked at the URL which says 'www.fanfiction (DOT) net/anime/Gakuen (UNDERSCORE) Alice'.

-

Hotaru's POV

_" . . . and so the clueless little Mikan finally found what she wanted to do with her life. THE END." _

I felt relief deep inside of me after writing those words down. I was finally finished with my 51-chaptered 11th story. I stood up on my feet and slowly walked down the three-storied stairs, towards the kitchen to make some hot chocolate. After hearing the microwave go _ding_, I opened the microwave to get my cupped hot chocolate.

-

**_Then suddenly, Anna had a sudden question that popped into her head.  
"Hey Mikan," she called.  
Mikan looked at her. "Yes Anna-chan?"  
"If you liked an animal, what would it be?"  
Natsume and Ruka heard the question, and listened attentively.  
"I'd like a dog!" Sumire squealed.  
"I'd like a pig!" Nonoko screamed. (Author: O.O)  
"So what would you like?" Anna asked.  
The class was still thinking about the answer that Nonoko said.  
"I'd like a cat!" Mikan said. Then she gave Anna a smile.  
Then Natsume thought of himself. He WAS called Kuro Neko, wasn't he? And neko DOES mean cat… So he DID have a chance with Mikan, didn't he?  
"What would you like Anna?"  
"Me? I would like a pagong!"  
The class sweat dropped. What was a pagong?_**

"Wahahahahahhhh!!" A brunette laughed out loud at midnight as she finished reading 1/4 of a story she picked. "What's a pagong, anyways? Oh well, gotta keep reading . ."

And so the little Mikan kept on reading until she got to a very sweet part of the story . .

Mikan blushed all of a sudden but she didn't notice it herself. So she laughed like mad again and said, "Natsume would never . . ever . ." And before Mikan could continue, she suddenly fell asleep leaving her laptop plugged-in. The right side of her head was covering the laptop keyboard as she drooled, forgetting to set the alarm clock.

End of Chapter 1

--

Gahh. I'm so sorry if this chapter is such a short lame one. Well, what can I do? It's just supposed to be an introduction of Mikan finding this site, for cryin' out loud! Ahaha. Anyways, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even if it's such a short short one. I'll try my best to update the second chapter as soon as possible. Take note: I have school. Tee hee. Please review. Feel free to give me some tips about what's going to happen next. If it's good enough that it could flow smoothly with the story on my mind, I'll include it. Suggest oneshot stories and if I think it's good enough (or worthy enough, haha), Mikan will surely read it. (:  
- The Author of The Ultimate Fanfiction War


End file.
